This invention relates to derailleurs, and more particularly, to rear derailleurs with a damping assembly.
Many chain driven vehicles, such as road and off-road bicycles, for example, are equipped with a chain drive assembly including one or more chainrings attached to a crank and a rear wheel hub including a freewheel having a number of rear sprockets or cogs. Torque produced by a rider at the crank and chainrings is transmitted to the rear sprockets by a chain. The function of moving the chain from one of the rear sprockets to another of the rear sprockets is accomplished by a rear derailleur.
With respect to off-road bicycles, technological innovation, for example the prevalent use of active front and rear suspension, has permitted greater speeds over increasingly technical terrain. This has presented a challenge to chain drive assembly engineers at least with respect to prevention of chain malfunction. This challenge is especially seen in multi-geared bicycles that can experience severe changes in chain tension, primarily from riding over rough terrain.
The invention provides a drive chain management device, especially for a bicycle that can successfully and reliably be ridden over rough and challenging terrain.